Fathers Secret
by Chase Roy
Summary: "Exactly. He's in a photo with the Hylian knights. Now it's obvious why he's in the middle," Xander said. Blaze nodded. "Boys! You shouldn't be taking so long," their mother called out. Zelda walked in and let out a gasp. The twins looked at each other as they turned around. "What in Hyrule are you doing?" Zelda asked. Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. LoZ belongs to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: *sits down* *sighs* Oh my god. Dear fans I am so sorry for not posting anything. To be quite honest I've been pretty stressed about writing so I wanted to take a break. I'm very sorry my amazing fans but I hope you can forgive me. I've wanted to post this fanfic for a while again and I'm going to post all the chapters today. *smiles* I hope that will make it up for you guys. *Squeals* This is my first fanfiction with my first set of Zelda OC's (Original Characters) and I am so pumped to let you guys meet them. So, I'll stop with this long author note and let you read it. *Winks* Love you guys! *Peace sign* Peace out! – Chase Roy 3

Link walked up the steps to his house Zelda and himself bought in Kakariko Village. He opened the door walking into the porch.

"Zelda, I'm home!" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" his wife replied. Link walked into the kitchen and saw that Zelda was busy stirring a pot of soup.

"Are you making Cuccoo soup?" Link asked excitedly. He washed his hands and grabbed the lid.

"Oh goddess. You are!" Link exclaimed peering inside.

"I had to think of a way to get rid of the cuccoos Impa gave us," Zelda replied.

"Impa can keep on getting us more because I never get tired of your cooking." Zelda smiled up at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

*** Later that night ***

"Hylia, I'm so tired," Link groaned as he got into bed.

"Hard day of training?"

"Yes," Link answered. Zelda sat down on the edge of the bed as she braided her hair. She smiled to herself as she glanced at her husband.

"At least you'll be able to tell everyone you're a hard-training father."

"That's right a hard-training father," Link chuckled. He finally processed the information and bolted upwards in bed.

"Are you actually pregnant?" he asked. Zelda giggled at Links expression nodding.

"Zelda that's amazing!" Link exclaimed, "I guess I'm going to have to quit my training."

"Link you don't have to quit your training," Zelda said.

"I want to anyways Zelda. I've had 6 years ever since I turned 19. That should be long enough. I just want to be a normal father. We don't need our child bragging about how their father is a hero and think that will give them an advantage in life," Link explained. Zelda nodded.

"Is that why you wanted to buy a regular house to live in instead of the palace?" Zelda asked. Link nodded.

"You're the most modest hero I've ever met," Zelda giggled.

"Aren't I your only hero?" Link replied.

"I love you Link."

"Love you too. Have a good sleep," Link said softly kissing Zelda's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well how is Zelda doing?" Link asked as he paced outside in the waiting room.

"The princess has delivered two healthy baby boys," the nurse replied.

"May I go in and see them?"

"Go right ahead." Link walked into the room and saw Zelda holding two baby boys in her arms.

"I never would have imagined twins," Link said picking up one of the two.

"We can use both names Xander and Blaze," Zelda said.

"So, who's the oldest?" Link asked.

"Xander by 90 seconds."

"Look how precious they look," Link choked out as his eyes filled with tears.

*** 7 years later ***

BOOM! Blaze opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Lightning illuminated the room.

"Xander! Xander wake up!" Blaze said shaking his older brother.

"Whaddaya want?" Xander mumbled.

"It's storming outside and I'm scared," Blaze answered.

"It wont scare you if you go back to sleep." Xander said rolling over.

"Xander!?"

"Go sleep with mom and dad." Blaze sighed and went into his parent's room. He crawled underneath the blankets in between his parents.

"What in Hylia?" Zelda opened her eyes and lifted the blanket. She saw that Blaze was curled up in their bed.

"What's wrong sweetie" she asked. Thunder boomed outside causing Blaze to scream and snuggle into his mother's breast. Link stirred and woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"It's storming outside and your son is scared."

"Which one Xander or Blaze?'

"I'm Blaze dad," Blaze answered.

"Was Xander not waking up?"

"He told me to come sleep with you guys." Another crack of thunder made Blaze yelped. Link and Zelda exchanged smiles.

"Blaze want to know something?" Link asked. Blaze nodded.

"The goddess Hylia is playing Bombchu bowling. Remember that game you and your brother love playing when we go into town. The lightning is when she set it down and the thunder is when it explodes. The louder the thunder the bigger the prize," Link explained.

"Hylia must play well," Blaze said giggling.

"Can I still sleep with you?"

"Of course, you can Blaze," Zelda said. Blaze smiled and lay back down. Link and Zelda both wrapped an arm around their son and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Xander I need a shirt!" Blaze shouted from in the bathroom. He leaned over the sink draping the towel over his head. He wiped the condensation off the mirror.

"Xander!" Blaze shouted again. Blaze let out a sigh when he didn't hear his twins reply. He wandered downstairs to the basement and found him reading on the couch. Smirking he grabbed his towel and cracked it beside Xander's head. Xander yelped and dropped his book.

"What was that for Blaze?" Xander asked picking his book up and marking his page. Blaze laughed and cracked the towel again. Xander grabbed the towel and yanked it out of his grasp. He began chasing Blaze whipping him with the towel. Blaze screamed and scrambled up the stairs.

"Mom! Xander is whipping me!" Blaze said. Xander chuckled.

"Mother, save me." Blaze ran into the living room and hid behind Zelda.

"Come on Blaze. Fight like a man," Xavier taunted. Blaze stood up and grabbed a pillow chucking it at Xander.

"How old are you boys?" Zelda asked.

"16!" they answered in unison.

"Then try acting your age," Zelda said. Xander grabbed Blaze in a headlock.

"We're still children at heart," Xander said. Blaze nodded.

"Mom you have to do the laundry because we have no shirts left," Blaze said.

"Oh, my goddess. I forgot," Zelda exclaimed hurrying out of the room.

"Let's go check in dad's closet for shirts," Xander suggested. The twins went into their parents' room and grabbed some shirts.

"Alright Xander we should have enough." Xander waved his hand outside from within the closet.

"Go and put them in our room and then come back." Xander said. Blaze looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'come back'?" Blaze asked looking back over his shoulder. Xander poked his head out of the closet with a smirk.

"We finally have the chance to snoop," Xander replied.

"Xander, that's mom and dads stuff."

"We're only going through dads. Just hurry up and come back." Blaze rushed to their room and came back. Xander was busy pulling out boxes and placing them on the floor.

"Alrighty then little brother. Let's see what dad has in these."

"That sucks. It's just clothes."

"Aren't there any other boxes in the Xander?"

"Yes. Oh, there are some that are labeled 'Private'," Xander replied digging deeper. He brought out four boxes and set them on the bed.

"You're kidding me. It's just an old tunic." Blaze began pulling out the gear and laying them on the bed.

"You know Xander this might just not be any old tunic." Blaze said. He began stripping his clothes off and slipped the tunic on. Xander looked up at his brother.

"What are you doing Blaze?" Xander asked. Blaze slipped the gauntlets on.

"What does is look like Xander!"

"Look for the sword and shield," Blaze said. Xander disappeared and reappeared with the gear.

"Why are you wanting all this stuff?" Xander asked helping Blaze fasten the scabbard.

"Don't you remember the stories father would tell us," Blaze answered.

"You actually think that," Xander started. Blaze nodded.

"Yup! Father has to be the hero." Blaze looked at himself in the mirror admiring his reflection.

"I feel so badass in this." Blaze unsheathed the sword smiling at the noise it made.

"Wow. The master sword is a real beauty," Xander said breathlessly.

"I found a box full of picture frames. Guess what?" Xander asked looking at the photo he held out.

"You found father in a photograph?"

"Exactly. He's in a photo with the Hylian knights. Now it's obvious why he's in the middle," Xander said. Blaze nodded.

"Boys! You shouldn't be taking so long," their mother called out. Zelda walked in and let out a gasp. The twins looked at each other as they turned around.

"What in Hyrule are you doing?" Zelda asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"My beautiful mother. Have you done the laundry?" Xander asked sweetly.

"Don't 'beautiful' me Xander!" Zelda snapped raising her index finger at him.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"We were looking for clothes and decided to look in some boxes. Instead we found dad's tunic," Blaze explained sheepishly kicking the ground with his boots he put on.

"If dad's the hero would that make you the Princess?" Xander asked. Zelda sighed and nodded.

"Why would you want to keep it from us?" they both asked putting a hand on their hips.

"Link just wanted to raise you boys like a normal family," Zelda said. They heard the door open and slam shut.

"Hello?" Malon called out. Zelda motioned for the boys to follow her into the kitchen. Malon placed a carton of milk on the table.

"I brought you some fresh milk Zelda," Malon chirped wiping her forehead. She spotted the twins and smiled.

"Xander, Blaze. I haven't seen you boys in so long. Xander are you wearing your fathers tunic? I haven't seen that in ages," Malon said circling around Blaze. The boys looked at each with a smirk. Blaze nodded.

"Yeah Blaze and I found it in our dads closet."

"I'm guessing dad told you not to talk about his heroic days whenever we were around?" Xander asked. Malon nodded.

"Oh! I got something for you boys. I asked Zelda and Link for permission and they said it's alright for boys your age," Malon said, "Come outside." The twins exchanged smiles and raced outside. Malon smiled. Two boxes were propped up against the house and Malon handed them to the boys.

"I engraved the names for you. This one is yours Xander and this one is for you Blaze," Malon said. They opened their boxes and gasped.

"No freakin' way! You actually got us bows?" Blaze asked.

"Do you like them?" Malon asked.

"Nope!" they replied.

"Oh, you don't?" Malon asked. They burst into laughter and Malon stared at them confused as a cuccoo with its head caught off.

"Why are you laughing?" Malon asked. Zelda sighed and shook her head.

"You got us confused again Malon," Xander said snickering.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm Blaze in dad's tunic," Blaze said nodding.

"You are?" The boys held up their hands. Blaze took off his right gauntlet. Xander and Blaze each had their own triforces except one half of the middle was glowing. Blaze had his right-side glowing and Xander had the left-side glowing.

"If you overlap our hands it'll create the very center triangle Malon," Xander explained. Malon laughed and nodded.

"That's right! It should be called the triforce of trickery with you two," Malon said.

"We aren't tricksters are we Blaze?" Xander asked with a sly smile. Blaze shook his head copying his older brothers smile.

"We're always innocent. You could never get mad at us," Blaze said. Zelda laughed.

"Well I better get back to the ranch. Tell Link I said 'Hi' Princess Zelda," Malon said heading down the steps.

"Thanks for the gifts Malon!" Xander and Blaze called out.

"My pleasure!" Malon said.

"How about we go practice?" Blaze asked. Xander nodded and the exchanged bows.


	5. Chapter 5

Link was walking into the village when an arrow whizzed past him. He heard a voice cuss.

"You almost hit father Blaze!" Xander yelled lowering his bow and peeking from around a corner.

"I got you now!" Blaze exclaimed side jumping into the air. Link shadowed his eyes and looked up at his youngest son. His eyes widened at the sight of green. He watched as Blaze released the arrow and rolled behind a tree.

"Boys! Get in the house now!" Link shouted.

"Uh-oh. Xander we might be in some serious sh-" Blaze started before catching his fathers look.

"Don't you dare try to finish that sentence young man," Link warned. Xander snickered. They all walked into the kitchen.

"I don't ever want to see you firing arrows at each other again!" Link growled. The boys glanced at each shrugging.

"So, what? Come on dad we all know you were in more danger than us when you were saving Hyrule from Ganondorf right?" Blaze shot back adjusting his gauntlets.

"That's my next point. What were you doing in my stuff?"

"Xander and I needed some clothes so we went and looked in your closet."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the hero?" Blaze asked.

"I didn't want you boys thinking that would give you an advantage in life," Link replied.

"No but it would have been nice to tell those jerks when we were helpless how badass our father is and to not hurt us. Because if they hurt us you could kick their skinny white asses," Blaze exclaimed. Link shot him another look of disapproval.

"Swear one more time I'm handing you over to the cuccoos. Then the only skinny white ass that will be getting kicked is yours," Link threatened. Blaze froze and looked away saying sorry. Xander snickered.

"Father you wouldn't." Link nodded.

"Mother! Dad's gonna let the cuccoos attack me!" Blaze said. Zelda walked in with a basket full of the twin's laundry.

"Link that's terrible. We don't have any snacks to watch the entertainment," Zelda said smiling sweetly at her son. Xander tried to hide his laughter but failed and doubled over cackling like a maniac.

"Mother!" Blaze exclaimed before laughing also.

So that was how the twins found out about their father's secret. Or at least the major one. What could the next secret be and could it be just as big?


	6. Quick Authors note

Authors Note: Alright I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my fanfiction. I have worked on the first two chapters of my next fanfiction starring the twins and Link and Zelda. It's another fanfiction where they discover something else out but I don't think it's that big but I had fun writing it all down on paper and I am working on typing up the rest of the chapters. Anyways the sequel to this fanfiction is called "You got a what?!" I guess the title gives it all away. Sorry but I do hope you guys check out the first chapter and don't forget to read and review and follow it to stay updated when I post. Alright *winks* Love you all *peace sign* Peace out – Chase Roy 3


End file.
